


Stretch

by Dystopico



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopico/pseuds/Dystopico
Summary: Training is important: it keeps your body healthy, your mind free, and it can be fun, especially if you train with someone else. It can be even better if you take care of one another after an intense session...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic has been requested to me on my tumblr blog. The original request was a little different, but after a slight adjustement, it produced this fic.  
> I hope you enjoy it at least as much as I enjoyed writing it!

A soft breeze blew on the Academy, taking away some of the heat the sun was pouring on the training fields. Grass and trees made the whole facility fresher, helping and encouraging the students to spend time outside rather than in closed rooms.

“Another lap?” Ruby panted, turning her head to her left

“Another one,” Blake replied.

They liked to train together, no matter if they focused on combat or on their physical abilities: Ruby usually pushed their workout a little further every time, while Blake taught her leader a few tricks and exercises. The first, awkward encounter they had was far behind, leaving space for them to deepen their bond and knowing each other better, both as teammates and partners.

“Next time less cardio,” Ruby suggested as they ran towards the last hundred metres of the track. “I don’t think I need it.”

“It’s always good to have some, but I can see why you say that.”

“Beside...” Ruby giggled, slowing a little. She ended up behind the faunus, looking at the ponytail swaying over the attire she wore: never a fan of showing too much skin, she would never complain about the tight, black shorts Blake chose to match with a purple cropped top that left half of her back and her whole abdomen bare. She could make several jaw drop, and at least two of them, Ruby was sure, were the ones of her teammates.

“Ruby?” Blake asked, looking back as the younger girl leant forward. In a fraction of second, Ruby disappeared in a vortex of roses’ petals, her semblance creating enough wind to force Blake into a side step to keep balance.

“I can always do this!”

Ruby’s voice reached the faunus before she could focus on the girl at the end of the track, waving at her. Even from that distance Blake had no problems to see that Ruby was panting slightly, making her snug black t-shirt move with her deep breaths. As the leader started walking towards the side of the running track, the faunus could notice how well her deep red track pants showed off her curves, even if they ended right below the knees.

Shaking her head a little, Blake increased her speed, reaching Ruby in a few seconds. “That’s cheating, and you know that,” she said while catching breath.

“Wha? No it isn’t!”

“I would tell you to give me another lap as a punishment,” Blake said with a tired giggled, “but I think we did enough for today.” She bent over, reaching her hand towel to wipe her face and neck from the sweat. The wind helped quite a bit, but with the training they did it was only natural to feel every muscle burn.

“I… think so… too...” Ruby replied between heavy breaths. She popped open the canteen and chugged the water inside, stopping only to breathe for a second.

“Shower?”

Ruby sighed, satisfied from the water refill: “Shower.”

Despite being so big, the only changing room and showers present for training purposes were inside the ones near the gym. They could get quite full from time to time, but knowing that people started to the dormitory’s, leaving more and more free space for anybody else.

A couple of students went out of the changing room, keeping the door open so that Blake could place a hand on it, holding it for Ruby to pass the threshold. Once inside, Ruby immediately recognised the only other student sat on one of the benches, intent to wear what looked like a black chest binding. “Weiss!” she shouted.

“Hello, Ruby,” the heiress said, turning towards her leader with a smile. “How was the training?” she asked, fixing the covering material.

“I finally beat Blake.” Her laugh was contagious and childish as ever, forcing a smile onto Weiss’ usually composed face.

“She used her semblance for the last hundred metres,” Blake commented, opening her locker. “She cheated.”

The giggle of the heiress was subtle, but clearly audible: “Of course. And you never used yours to beat her in combat class, is that right?” She moved her arms over her head, letting a rather large red t-shirt fall, wearing it.

The bow on top of the black hair twitched and moved downwards.

“Anyway, I just finished sparring,” the heiress said while taking the bag from the floor. “You better use these showers, they are empty right now.”

Ruby put her hands behind her back: “And you will use the one in our room for an eternity after your sparring...”

“You know what?” Weiss said with a smile as she walked towards the door, “I will. See you next century!”

“Bye Weiss!” Blake and Ruby said in sync. Both of them stared at the closing door for a moment before the faunus resumed her undressing and Ruby went to her locker.

“So...” Blake started, taking off her top, “Weiss does have a chest, huh?”

“What?” Ruby exclaimed, suddenly turning towards the faunus. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh, come on. You surely heard the others, making fun of her because she has nothing where it counts.” She bent over, sliding the shorts down her legs: “Now we know those voices are false.”

“Yeah… Weiss doesn’t look like she cares too much about them,” Ruby said while taking off her t-shirt, “but I can’t believe she does that only for her dress!”

“First: weren’t you the one calling it combat skirt? And second, It may be a habit of her, from when she trained with the rapier. The training armour is quite tight.” Blake put her clothes in the locker before grabbing a big towel and putting it against herself, covering the front of her naked body. “It’s quite the shame, though. She does have a nice body...”

Blake’s voice and thoughts was interrupted by Ruby slamming the door of her locker. “Yeah. Sure. You- you are right.”

Turning around, the faunus could see Ruby blushing even if she was showing her bare back and her slightly plumpy rear. Eyes on the uncovered skin, Blake asked: “What was that?”

With movements a little too fast for someone who just finished an intense training session, Ruby made her bathrobe spin before wearing it. “What was what?” she asked back, moving towards the showers.

It was interesting for Blake to see that side of Ruby, a part of her she never thought could possibly exist, knowing her. Feeling the tension beginning to set, she decided to discuss what just happened under the hot water.

Once passed the double doors, the humidity and heat immediately hit Blake. The long room with a dozen showers, each of them separated from the others, was silent as expected from Weiss’ statement. Only a soft noise of steps could be heard in one of the furthest cubicles, signalling Blake which one Ruby decided to use. “Oh Ruby~” she chanted, slowly making her way towards the other girl, making sure to be as quiet as possible. The sporadic pools and drops of water on the centre of the corridor didn’t prevented her from reaching her objective without a noise.

Before passing the last cubicle before the one she knew Ruby was in, Blake took her towel and put it on her shoulders, with the ends partially covering the upper part of her breasts. She then made the last step and leant against the threshold of the open door, crossing her arms underneath her chest. “So… What was that?” she asked again.

The advantage of the large cubicles was that it had space for a couple of hangers, distant enough from the water to leave the towels dry when showering. On one of them, Ruby had hanged her bathrobe, and was putting her hands under the shower head, checking the water temperature.

“What was what?” Ruby repeated, not turning around.

Blake sighed before stepping inside and closing the door behind her. With one hand she locked the door, while she used the other to hang her towel on the free hanger. “You know, you are really bad at hiding your thoughts,” she said, walking towards the shower. “And you forget I know how to make you talk.”

Slowly, carefully, Blake put her arms around Ruby’s body: her right one went over Ruby’s right shoulder and across her chest; her left one slid under Ruby’s, holding her by the stomach. Adding a little rocking sideways, Ruby let go of her initial tension, leaning slightly against Blake’s body. “So?” the faunus asked with a whisper, her lips right beside Ruby’s ear.

“I… I don’t...”

Blake could see how much Ruby was embarrassed by what she thought, since she didn’t turned to see her in the eyes, not even once. “Come on, say it,” Blake suggested with a purr.

The hot water started to create a warm, humid fog that hit both girls, laying a thin coat of water on their bodies. Ruby bit her bottom lip, trying to think of a way to escape that, even if she knew Blake knew both the right question to ask and the words to use to make her talk. “I was...” she began, trying to make a step forward to free herself from the soft embrace. It didn’t surprise her when she felt Blake moving with her under the running water, soaking them in a few seconds.

The heat, after a long training, was much welcomed by them both, but only Ruby sighed deeply, feeling Blake’s chest and legs pressing against her. It was something weird, how she felt while being in Blake’s arms: she would have never imagined to find in Blake, the most reserved of the team, someone who would make her feel so safe. She supposed it was because Blake herself had had problems about relations, but every time she sought confirmations, the faunus didn’t answer her, and she didn’t press on it.

“You were…?” Blake encouraged her, squeezing Ruby a little more, her fingers slightly sinking into her body.

Ruby closed her eyes and swallowed to clear her throat before finishing her sentence: “...jealous. I was jealous,” she blurted out, voice low.

Blake’s smile turned into a slight grin, one that Ruby could not see, as the faunus slid her head behind Ruby’s, changing shoulder she was leaning it on. “Oh?” she exclaimed, faking surprise, “I wonder why...”

“You know why.”

Blake chuckled, subtly moving her hands. Her right one travelled sideways, almost reaching Ruby’s chest, while her left one positioned herself dangerously close to Ruby’s nether region, lingering on the side of her hips. “And why would you have to be jealous? You know I have eyes only for you.”

“Yeah, and what you said earlier proved it,” Ruby answered. It wasn’t her fault: she couldn’t help but feel a little possessive over Blake for reasons she herself wasn’t totally sure of.

“And tell me...” Blake whispered in her ear, sending more than a shiver down Ruby’s spine, making her squirm lightly under her touch, “Do you think I would ever go after someone else?”

That kind of questions always put Ruby in a position she didn’t like to be in. “I… think not.”

“That’s true.” Blake continued to move her hands, putting less and less distance between her fingers and Ruby’s wet shapes as the water kept on flowing on both of them, making their bodies easier to slide against one another.

With a final, sudden movement, Blake put her left hand between Ruby’s legs, drawing a surprised yelp from her.

“Blake!”

Ruby’s plead was ignored as Blake started to brush her hand, feeling something becoming less and less soft. “I already told you,” she continued, interrupting her sentence to replace the water on Ruby’s neck with her lips, “you are the one I chose.”

Both from the hot air in the small space and the sudden attack, Ruby started to breath deeply, forcing her breasts into Blake’s waiting hands. Welcoming the soft mounds, Blake’s fingers immediately started to feel the softness, carefully tightening their grip on them.

Eyes closed, Blake brushed her lips up and down the crook of Ruby’s neck, faintly smelling the sweet scent of her skin mixed with the sweat’s pungent one. It was a mixture that always made Blake’s most instinctual part activate, driving her into a less reasonable state and letting her be driven more by impulse. “Do you think that after years passed fighting for the faunus’ recognition, I would turn you down only for something as trivial as what you have or don’t have between your legs?”

Ruby felt her cheek blush furiously. Even if she wasn’t as naive as most thought, she still had problems getting used to any kind of dirty talking, even more if it was something inherent to her.

All the time she spent worrying about what Blake, or Weiss, could think about her because she wasn’t like the other girls, because she had something that wasn’t meant to be for her, it all vanished the first time she gathered enough courage to tell her teammates. She remembered, and knew she would remember for the rest of her life, how Blake simply raised her shoulders and said: “That’s all?”

“I don’t care,” Blake said with a slight tremble of anticipation in her voice. Her hand kept on moving, forcing Ruby’s member to get hard, “and I never will.”

“Blake...” Ruby tried to protest, looking down, at her own erection being softly held hostage by Blake’s soft hands. Her words didn’t have any effect, for the faunus wrapped her fingers around the shaft, keeping the thumb raised, and started moving up and down, helped by the water.

“I actually like this,” Blake confessed with a purr. “It makes it all more exciting. Not that the other girls can not fire up things, but...”

“Don’t… say that,” Ruby interrupted her.

Blake leant forward, kissing Ruby’s shoulder: “Sorry, it escaped my mouth.” She pushed a little forward, forcing Ruby to put her hand on the wall to support herself.

Keeping her hips forward, against Ruby’s rear, Blake moved her head a little, placing burning kisses against the warm back. Her hand kept on moving, increasing its pace for a few seconds and slowing back again, making Ruby occasionally jerk if her thumb brushed against the head. It took Blake a few times to learn exactly what was to Ruby’s likings and what not, but in the end she understood that it was better to concentrate on one thing at a time. She tried to put a couple fingers inside Ruby while jerking her off, but it all finished even before it began: for someone with that much endurance on the battlefield, Ruby had rather a short fuse.

“You always have the best smell,” Blake said before her sharp teeth scratched Ruby’s skin, leaving red lines that immediately vanished under the running water. Ruby gasped, but didn’t move away, waiting for what always came after: laying her tongue flat on the same spot, Blake took a long lick, taking the little pain away.

The fingers around Ruby’s shaft tightened and her movements quickened, keeping a quick pace. “Blake! Not so fast, please!” Ruby pleaded with a cry, but the faunus kept on going.

“Let me hear why not...”

“I… Ah!” The feeble protest Ruby tried to voice was interrupted by her own soft moan and heavy breaths. Blake was driving her towards her climax far quicker than she could expect, loosening and tightening her grip at the right moments, making her whole length feel taken care of at once.

“That's it,” the faunus growled into Ruby's ear, breathing a little harder to arouse both of them a little more. Her right hand began to feel the nipple under her palm harden as it kept on slowly massaging the breast: it was the signal that it was time to do the same on the other side of Ruby's chest.

Blake let go of the breast she was concentrating on and let her hand move a moment in the air, catching a little water with it before landing on the unattended mound, bringing a little heat on it. She immediately started moving it in circles, bushing her palm on the slightly darker bud as her fingers clawed into the soft flesh from time to time, cutting Ruby's moan every time she did so.

Feeling Ruby's voice getting a little too high, Blake then stopped moving her hands, but kept the one on the shaft right there, holding it. With a swift movement, she pushed Ruby's shoulder, making her turn to face her and pinning the younger girl against the wall. Being a little off set from the stream, only Blake was under the hot water, making her long hair shine as she leant forward, towards a panting Ruby. Her eyes widened seeing how inviting the smooth, pale skin of her leader looked. “You are so beautiful,” she said as her hand resumed stroking gently, “it's almost unfair.”

“You are the one keeping me against the wall,” Ruby replied with a nervous giggle, moving her hips slightly to match Blake's pace. It was difficult to deny the raising arousal; it was very easy to give Blake what she wanted to see.

The fire inside the amber eyes was a feature shown only when Blake was focused on her objective, whatever that could be. It demanded some sort of submission, mental or physical, that from time to time Ruby just didn’t want to allow. Not that constantly being beneath the lithe figure of the faunus didn’t had its advantages, like being able to feel the entirety of Blake’s shapes against her own, or being able to see every little smile and groan that escaped her mouth, but make Blake work for it or deny her that was fun. “Since I won,” Ruby started, placing one hand around Blake’s wrist, “don’t you think it would be better to put us in the right places?”

Caught off guard, Blake couldn’t do anything when Ruby moved. Her hand was thrown in the air, letting go of the erection, and forced forward, against the wall. All Ruby had to do was side-step out of the way to place herself behind Blake, pushing the grabbed hand against the wet wall, over Blake’s hand.

The water started pouring again on Ruby’s head, warming her already heated body again as she leant against Blake, carefully leaving her hips a little behind. “You were right,” she said while her hand gently scratched Blake’s tensed back, following her spine, “it’s almost unfair to let you all the fun.”

An amused chuckle exited Blake’s mouth as she pressed her own cheek on the colder surface: “I know, right?” she giggled, breathing with her mouth wide open. She didn’t move or even hinted to do so, leaving the situation completely under Ruby’s control, curious about the intentions of her partner.

Blake didn’t have to wait for long: as soon as Ruby’s finger reached her rear, she landed a loud, but harmless, slap on her cheek. The sound reverberated for a moment across the whole shower room, followed by other two and a soft yelp from Blake. “I… was it too strong?” Ruby immediately asked, red in face.

Blake dropped her predatory expression to smile and wink: “Not at all, don’t worry.” It was so cute for Blake to see Ruby try and do something she wouldn’t usually do, only to apologise or ask if it was okay a second later. Of course she would tell if it was too much, but Ruby yet had to reach that limit.

With a shy smile, Ruby then grabbed Blake’s cheek and used it to guide herself as her hips moved forward. Her erection was starting to demand some kind of reward after being teased and kept on the edge, and Ruby wanted a little revenge on the faunus: moving herself up and down a little, she let her head slide between Blake’s closed legs, right against her slit. The heat coming from Blake’s core was immediately sensed by the sensible member, causing Ruby to sigh a couple of times before she could start moving her hips.

Slowly, teasingly, she brushed her member between the faunus’ folds for a while, keeping Blake against the wall and letting her just rock her hips back and forth, matching her pace. It didn’t take long before Ruby could feel that not only the water coming down from the shower was helping her in her movements, but Blake’s arousal, too, was starting to collect all over her length. It was so tempting, so inviting, she didn’t even ask for permission and just acted instead.

Leaving Blake’s hand, she moved her feet to position herself steadily while grabbing her own erection with the now free hand. She let Blake open her legs a bit and lower her hips, allowing Ruby to brush the tip of her member against the wet entrance. After hearing a sigh coming from the faunus, she then slowly moved forward.

Blake's walls gently parted, welcoming the known intrusion and wrapping around the shaft. The heat of Blake's core was intense, bringing a shiver of pleasure down Ruby's spine as she set a slow pace to begin with, rocking her hips up and down, too.

With both hands against the wall, Blake closed her eyes and opened her mouth, concentrating on the movements only Ruby could do: slow but deep she went, focusing on being sure to let the faunus adjust to it before trying to speed up a little. After several partners who were not so gentle, Blake found in Ruby someone caring, who would put her first. The reassurance she had to give Ruby in the first encounters wasn't bothersome, but heart-warming, for it meant she was really trying her best not to do anything the faunus wouldn't like.

Ruby's fingers sunk a little into Blake's cheek as she started moving faster, using the faunus' rear to guide their pace. Always keeping half of her length inside Blake, Ruby tried with every thrust to change direction a little, probing and exploring every spot she could find, trying, without success, to make Blake moan or sigh.

All Blake granted was a soft panting through her barely grinning mouth, along with her hips moving as Ruby desired. The younger girl was far more vocal in her excitement, letting out short moans quite frequently, almost completely covered by the water's sound and the growing noise of wet bodies hitting each other. A cacophony for many, but music to Blake's ears: her heightened senses played a crucial role in her build up, increasing her arousal with the least noticeable sound coming from Ruby, their bodies or Blake herself.

The mere physical contact, if given at the right time and in the right way, was something that could bring Blake to the brim of ecstasy. A light brush down her back, a finger tracing the shape of her breasts or even a warm breath between her faunus' ears were all known methods to make her quiver for a moment. If Ruby, then, let the smell of her sweat or arousal reach Blake's nose, it was only a matter of time before the faunus would let herself fall into her climax and be unreachable for a few minutes.

Under the running water, though, Ruby was trying her best to prolong both her and Blake's pleasure, avoiding doing anything she knew could burn their fuse faster.

“Blake… Turn around,” Ruby panted as she slowed down

“Huh?”

“Please.”

Ruby took a step backwards, stroking herself to keep the built arousal. Feeling the sudden lack of physical contact, Blake opened her eyes, moving them to see Ruby, standing under the shower head with small rivulets of water going around and between her breasts, on her navel and ending on the trained thighs. Without questioning the request, she turned around, leaning on the wall and waiting.

Some would question why would Blake, a faunus, be considered attractive, but not Ruby, not after seeing what all that black was covering. The faunus was taller than her, with a slightly slender figure and skin even paler than hers, but more than anything were the eyes that conquered Ruby's heart.

Bright, seductive in a way, they were always searching, looking, while hiding Blake's true thoughts. The only times when they just shone were when Blake was feeling the most vulnerable: when she was between Ruby's arms.

With a step forward, Ruby put her right hand on Blake's left thigh, caressing it as she brought the faunus' face closer with her free hand. Landing a passionate kiss on those hungry lips, she felt how careful Blake was being in not take control of the situation: she knew how much the faunus liked to be on top, but that day Ruby won; it was only right to claim her prize.

Ruby's right hand moved under Blake's knee and pulled upwards, bringing with her the muscular leg. The faunus helped her, moving her own leg until almost completely raised along her body: there, Ruby's placed her hand against the wall, keeping the back of Blake's knee on her arm, locking her in that position.

“I prefer it like this,” Ruby whispered, blushing over her already reddened face. Seeing Blake's surprised expression, she then added: “I love your eyes, how they open wide...”

Blake smiled, simply happy at that innocent confession. Her hand moved down, on Ruby's rear, and pulled her close, inviting her to resume her actions. “Then make me do it,” she purred before giggling.

After shaking her head slightly, Ruby raised her hips a little, letting the tip of her erection find Blake's entrance again, and pushed forward, hilting her member inside Blake.

The faunus was almost caught off guard, not expecting a thrust that deep, so she opened her mouth, silencing a gasp. She saw Ruby grin, then felt her move again.

The position, though a little uncomfortable, let both of them be almost completely against each other, feeling one's tensing body on the other's. Ruby's breasts brushed underneath Blake's, making her nipples brush on the wet skin, adding more stimulation, while Blake's was left unattended and free to jiggle.

After Ruby found her place and speed again, Blake moved one hand between her legs. Careful not to disturb Ruby's pace, she placed her fingertips on her own clit and started moving them left and right, making her breath heavier and heavier. Her eyes didn't move from Ruby's, knowing how much she enjoyed the eye contact when they were together, and took in every little contraction on Ruby's face: from the effort in keeping balance to the strength she was putting into her faster and faster movements, ending with the little moments in which her mouth opened wide for a second to let out a moan. She was doing her best, like every other time, to make Blake end before her, and the faunus didn't want to disappoint her partner.

Feeling the erection inside her twitching more frequently, Blake began to move her fingers faster. Thankfully the water, and the sporadic drops of her arousal, allowed her to set a quick pace without fearing soreness, beside the one she was already beginning to feel. Her eyes widened as her voice resounded in the little space they were occupying: “Keep going! Keep going!” she cried, staring onto those silver eyes, already beginning to feel her vision fade to black.

Struggling to push her climax away, Ruby kept her pace, even if Blake's walls, clenching around her shaft, were making everything they could to drain her stamina. Her moans were already loud enough to let anyone hear them, as long as they were in the shower room, but she continued until she saw what she was hoping to see.

With a few, last thrusts, Blake felt finally her orgasm approach, and didn't do anything to stop it. Her muscles tensed up, raising her a little, enough to prevent Ruby from pushing herself deep into her. Her vision went black as her mouth was stuck open, without a single sound exiting it.

After a few seconds her knee gave in: if it wasn't for Ruby holding her, she would have dropped like a wet rug.

While helping Blake sliding on the floor, Ruby stroke herself furiously, giving herself the last push over the edge: her hand kept on moving as everything she saved up ended on Blake's chest, spotting it in white for a second before the water washed everything away. Exhausted, Ruby fell on all fours, breathing heavily as the hot water kept on hitting her back.

Coming out of her stupor, Blake stretched her arms upwards, letting out satisfied noises. She then looked down at the spent Ruby: she was so worried for her good being, since she often did more than she could take. With a smile, Blake lazily placed her hands on Ruby's hips and pulled her into her lap, hugging her from behind.

“You know you don't have to do this, right?” Blake asked, eyes closed

“Yeah, but… I like to.”

Several second of silence passed as their breath normalised and their limbs were able to feel something again.

Ruby's chuckle suddenly broke the water noises.

“What?” Blake asked

“We are even dirtier than before… and we had a shower as long as Weiss'.”

Blake tried her best, but an amused laugh escaped her, filling the shower room.


End file.
